Starting Over
by Rainy-chan
Summary: Based off Derrot's Matsutan - Matsuda x Light x Mikami - Light, Matsuda, and Mikami escape the warehouse and move to the US. But even in another country, they can't put their Kiracentered pasts behind them.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Starting Over

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Matsuda/Light/Mikami?

**Warning:** Rating may change, possible OOC, crappy title, maybe short chapters, and anything else you can think of.

**Special Thanks:** To Derrot. :D This whole story is based off her Matsutan and I suggest you read it first. Not just because it'll explain some stuff that happens in this, but because it's also a good read.

**A/N:** Haha, I told you I'd be back; especially with the feedback I got for my By Your Side. :D Zank yous all! Now I'm gonna try and write Light and Mikami. Let's see how that turns out.

I have no idea where I'm leading this thing or how long it'll be. I'm just having fun. x3  
My readers will be my guide!  
---

"Do you trust me?" Light asked, placing a sweet kiss on Matsuda's forehead.

Matsuda nodded sheepishly. Of course he trusted Light. He loved him. But when Light had told him and Mikami "we'll make it through this," he hadn't expected to make it in another country. The younger man wanted to take extra precautions and bought tickets for the three of them to fly to the US. At first, Matsuda was a little skeptical of the idea.

-

_"You want us to move to the US and **live**__ there? Light-kun, what about our lives here? What about our stuff? Our jobs?" Matsuda ranted, using his hands to gesture he was confused. _

_"Obviously, Kami wants us to move so that his enemies won't find him." came Mikami's voice from behind him._

_Matsuda frowned, wishing Mikami hadn't come with them. Light wrapped his arms around the older man when he was distracted and pulled his back against his chest. His warm breath tickled Matsuda's ear, "I promise, when we get there, we'll start over fresh, and I'll buy you whatever you want. You won't even have to work."_

_"You're kidding, right? I have to work! I can't just ... stay home!"_

_"Are you speaking against Kami?!" Mikami suddenly interrupted, jumping from his seat._

_Matsuda was about to say something when Light kissed his cheek to calm him down. Mikami looked on jealously, his fists balling up. It was enough that Matsuda got special treatment, but now he was allowed to speak his mind whenever he wanted to?_

_"All right, I'll go."_

_-_

They were moving through the plane now, heading for their seats. Light grabbed Matsuda's hand and led him in to the window seat and Matsuda stopped suddenly.

"Matsuda?" Light looked at him, concerned.

Ignoring Mikami's growl from lack of patience, Matsuda sputtered lightly, "... I-I can't sit in the window seat."

"It's ... the window seat!'

"I'm right here; I won't let anything happen to you."

"Oh, okay."

Matsuda hesitantly sat down in the seat closest to the window, Light following him to the middle seat, and then Mikami on the end. The airplane shortly began to move. The pilot came on the intercom and chatted about the usual greeting and the warnings and such. Matsuda tensed as he felt the plane go up, lifting off the ground. The pilot came on the air again, sounding just a loud and cheerful:

"Well, my passengers, are you ready to go? If not, _TOO BAD_. It's time to go! _TAKE OFF!_ Haha, I've always wanted to say that! Hahaha! But seriously, off we go!"

Matsuda frantically reached for something to hold onto. He blushed when Light's hand grabbed his and brought the back of his hand to his lips for a kiss. Matsuda bit back a giggle and turned to look at the in flight movie than at his smirking lover next to him. This was going to be a long flight.

-

A slight bump of turbulence and Matsuda was awake. He looked around, taking in his surrounds. He was on a plane- and in the window seat! He was about to jump up out the seat when he realized he was holding Light's hand. Relief filled him; Light wouldn't let anything happen to him. Matsuda gave Light's hand a reassured squeeze, but Light was dozing off and snoring ever so lightly.

Matsuda reached up and pushed the button above his head. He heard a slight 'ping!' and a moment later, a stewardess in a blue uniform arrived.

"Um, can I get a cup of water, please?"

"Of course! And you, sir?"

Matsuda raised an eyebrow; who else came with them? This wasn't some kind of get away for just him and Light? He leaned forward and glanced at the other person on the side of Light.

"Oh, nothing," Mikami replied, waving the woman off.

'_So much for that getaway fantasy_ ...' Matsuda thought, "You came?"

Mikami's eyes fixed on him sharply, flashing red, "Of course. I'll follow Lord Kira to the ends of the earth."

"Don't call him that!" Matsuda hissed, gesturing that people might be listening.

Mikami sneered at Matsuda and took Light's free hand in his, stroking the back of the other's hand with this thumb lovingly. Matsuda watched and his eye twitched. This just wasn't going to work. He shook Light awake; he knew the man needed his sleep, but if Mikami molesting him was the result, Light would never sleep as long as Matsuda was there! Light groaned, turning his head to look at Matsuda. But said officer was busy glaring back at Mikami. The prosecutor was the first to speak.

"Did you sleep well, Kami?" he asked, raising Light's hand to his lips.

"Hey! Quit that!" Matsuda cried, reaching out and snatching Light's hand from Mikami.

Light rolled his eyes and took his hands from Matsuda, "Calm down, you two."

"Light-kun," Matsuda whined and changed the subject, "What'll we do when we get there?"

At this, Light sent him a grin that made his heart skip, "I told you I'd take care of you, right? Just wait. We're almost there."

"I suppose," Matsuda sighed.

"Don't question him." Mikami snarled; the desire to jump Matsuda was rising, "How can you say you love him if you question everything he does? Can't you just trust him?"

Matsuda glowered, "Don't doubt my love for Light-kun."

"How disrespectful. You should call him Lord Kira or Kami."

"I told you, don't call him that! Somebody might hear you and ... you know."

"I'd gladly profess my admiration for **Lord Kira**."

The stewardess returned with Matsuda's water. Mikami took the cup before Matsuda could grab it. Matsuda pouted,

"Give me my water!"

"Oh, it's yours?" Mikami smirked, swinging the water in the cup teasingly.

"Yes! You saw me ask for some!"

"How do you know? I don't think I saw or heard anything."

"Teru." Light muttered, only partly paying attention to the situation.

Mikami lowered his head and passed the water to Matsuda. He muttered a light apology to Light, who simply nodded. There was that special treatment again.

"I'm sorry, Kami."

"Thank you!" Matsuda chided victoriously.

"… crybaby …" Mikami murmured as said 'crybaby' took the cup.

"I thought so- … hey, wait! I'm not a crybaby!"

"Really? You whine every second of the day and you're extremely ungrateful."

"I am _not!_" Matsuda cried, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

His mouth opened and he pointed a finger at Mikami, but his words were cut off when Light hissed his name, "… Matsuda."

"Kami!"

"Li-"

Matsuda gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes on Light. Maybe he should have put the cup down first. Almost as if on cue, both Matsuda and Mikami whipped out napkins and patted the wet stain on Light's shirt.

"Leave it," Light sighed, waving them off.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun!" Matsuda called after him as he shifted out the aisle.

Matsuda huffed and glared at Mikami, but the other was too busy looking down the aisle after Light. He was practically falling out of his seat! The pervert!

"What are you looking at?" Matsuda asked, poking Mikami.

Mikami didn't even turn around to look at Matsuda as he replied, "Kami."

"Quit looking at him like that, you … you pervert!"

Mikami looked back at him with a dark smirk, "You can't be _that_ hot and _not_ be righteous."

Matsuda's eyes widened and he tossed the cup at Mikami, "Stop that!"

He jumped up from his seat and walked down to find his Light-kun. The door was unlocked and no stewardesses were looking; looked like a good time to go. Inside, the younger was finishing patting down his shirt. His tie was sitting in the sink, which was luckily dry. He glanced up at Matsuda and continued drying off his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun," Matsuda said lowly, picking up the tie out of the sink.

"It's all right." Light replied, throwing the paper towel in the trash.

Matsuda cut him off, fixing the tie around Light's neck, "No, really, I shouldn't have gotten mad with Mikami-san. Even if he does worship the ground you walk on better than I do. I still shouldn't have gotten upset!"

Light chuckled at Matsuda, "Stop being so cute, Matsuda."

"Light-kun …" Matsuda blushed, looking away, "I'm ... I'm really glad that we're leaving. I do want us to start over. Forget this whole Kira deal and make a new life for ourselves."

"Now let's go before these stewardess bursts in here."

"O-okay."

---

**A/N:** I've only seen the anime and Mikami seemed pretty much to be doing nothing but SAKUJO-ing the whole time. Not that that's bad, but I didn't have a lot of "substance" to go off of to write him. I plan to read the manga soon, so maybe that'll help? He'll just be slightly childish, slavish, and utterly committed to Light, in more ways than one. This is just until I get a firm grip on his arse- I mean, personality. x3 I think I did Light well, but I could be wrong.

What does Matsuda call Mikami? –has no idea- I don't think he calls him Teru, so I went with Mikami-san. Correction needed maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I forgot about this, but _I don't on Death Note_. Some people should actually be glad I don't. x3

Sorry for the wait. I've had this saved, but my memory didn't serve very well. "_Oh! I didn't update my story! CRAP!_" xD

---

As Matsuda had predicted, the rest of the flight was hell. Nonetheless, he survived the next hours on the flight. When the plane landed, he was the first out of his seat and the first down the stairs. Light and Mikami followed after him with dull expression. Finally, just as predicted by Light, Matsuda stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Uh ... where are we going?" he asked nervously, laughing at himself.

"Eh, ha-ha-ha." Mikami retorted, making no effort for his laugh to seem genuine.

Light smirked at his older lover's silliness, "We're going this way, Matsuda. Just keep walking."

"Oh, right. I knew that."

Light grabbed the older man's shoulders and led him down the carpeted path. In less time than Matsuda thought it would take, they exited the airport. Light called in a rental car for them to drive and finally, after an hour and a half, they were driving out of the airport. Mikami had volunteered to drive, at first not allowing Matsuda into the car until Light stopped the feud. Matsuda reacted like a kid, sticking out his tongue at Mikami who threatened to rip it out. Matsuda quickly jumped in the back with Light after that.

"You know, Light-kun. It feels like I don't know anything about this 'plan' you have for us to live here. I mean, _where_ are we going to live? The hotel?" Matsuda questioned, leaning against the armrest of their rental car.

"In the hotel? Of course not. We're just going to stay at the hotel for a few days. This is just until I can check out the apartment."

"Apartment? What apartment?"

"The apartment Kami set up for us to stay in our second to last night in Japan." Mikami interrupted from the driver's seat, "If I'm not mistaken, you were either stuffing your face or asleep on the floor when we were talking about it."

Matsuda grimaced at the attorney's tone, "So? Somebody had to save up their energy."

"Let it go, Matsuda." Light muttered, cupping the other's face in his hand and moving to kiss him so as to silence him.

"Save up their energy? Please. Back at the warehouse, you looked like scared crybaby. I should've eliminated you! It's obvious there's nothing you can do to help in the overtaking of Kira!" Mikami shouted to Matsuda.

"WHAT?!" Matsuda tore his chin from Light's grip and began screaming back at Mikami, "What are you talking about? I'm the one who helped him kill Near!"

"And I'm the one who got the notebook! Running out of there carelessly like that! If you had wanted to be helpful, you should've brought them with you, fool! What help would you have been to Lord Kira without it?!"

"I told you; stop calling him that! Somebody might-"

"We are in a **car**, you idiot!"

"... oh."

Light, who was glad the argument was actually over, pulled Matsuda back by his shirt. An utterly defeated look rested on the officer's face. Meanwhile, Mikami was basking in his victory as he stared at the two from the rear view mirror.

"I'm sorry that dear Kami had to listen to me take part in such an useless exchange," Mikami said before changing the subject, "Is the AC back there nice?"

-

"Oh! This is the apartment?" Matsuda rolled over to the other side of the bed and pointed at the paper with the apartment complex picture on the front.

"For now. If everything goes to plan, we'll be able to move into a house in fairly soon." Light replied, flipping the channel.

"Really? You must've saved up some money or something."

"Not necessarily. Dad left me his savings. Add that to what I have saved and we've got more than enough."

"Oh ... that's right," Matsuda whispered, thinking about the chief.

It was still hard to think about all that had happened. How Light continued to be that ... Kira even after his father's death. Actually, when Matsuda looked at it, Yagami-san only died _because_ of his son being Kira. However, it was nice to know that he died with the thought of Light not being Kira, rather it be true or not.

The bathroom door opened, a pale layer of steam emitting from it, followed by a half naked Mikami. Matsuda frowned at his only being clad in a towel. He had a smirk on his face and his intentions were obvious. He wanted Light to look at him. Matsuda hmph'ed loudly and turned back to the apartment brochure. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Light glance at Mikami and receive a wink from said half naked man. Jealously boiled inside him. He _knew_ they should've left Mikami. Why they didn't was beyond him.

"Light," he started, "It's obvious that Mikami-san is lacking clothes. What do you say we go buy some? We need some anyway."

The sudden suggestion made Light stop changing channels, "I was thinking of doing that tomorrow."

"But Mikami-san needs clothes _now_." Matsuda whined, '_This is genius! I should stay with Light, his intelligence is rubbing off on me!'_

Light smiled at him, "Fine, we'll go."

Mikami growled from the other side of the room, realizing what Matsuda was doing. He locked eyes with the officer, glaring Matsuda simply replied with a look of innocence. Light grabbed the keys and before the argument could go on, he took Matsuda's hand and let him out. Mikami continued to glare at Matsuda before he slammed the door. Light and Matsuda climbed into the car, Matsuda in the passenger's seat.

"You little swindler." Light chuckled, turning the ignition.

"Huh?" Matsuda grinned over at him.

"I know what that was all about."

"Really? I have no idea what it was about."

"I'm not dumb, Matsuda. If you wanted me not to look at Mikami, you could've just said something."

"And I did. Besides, he _did_ need some clothes. We can't just have him running around in a towel."

"Whatever you say."

They rode in silence afterwards, Matsuda bringing up little things. He had been to America before and this city was no different. Sacramento, wasn't it? It was a gorgeous city with bright, smiling faces and tall buildings. And a beach!

"We should go the beach one day." Matsuda whispered, his eyes glued to the window.

"We will." Light's lips curved into a smile at his lover's randomness.

"Light. What happened to the death notes?"

"What?"

"I mean, what did you do with them? You didn't keep them, did you?"

Light made a reassuring sound and replied, "It's taken care of."

"Hmm ..."

Matsuda sighed, glad that said notes were "taken care of." The last thing he needed was for Kira to come to the US. As soon as a dozen people died of cardiac arrest, they would look at flight records, narrow it down, and arrest all three of them. Being an officer and then being arrested in one of the biggest cases in history did not sound like a good record to Matsuda. He glanced at Light again.

"Light-kun. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," Light chuckled, "How could I not love that adorable face and voice?"

Matsuda blushed at the compliments and adverted his eyes back to the window. It was so embarrassing to listen to Light say such things. It was like he was throwing him off of the real subject. Matsuda couldn't deny it. It still felt like Light was using him. But there was nothing else to use him for. Matsuda had gotten him out of the warehouse alive. If Light had found him useless, Mikami would have gladly gotten rid of him by now. So ... there was no reason for that ping in Matsuda's heart when ever Light said he loved him ... right?

---

**A/N:** There _are_ beaches in Sacramento, aren't there? Haha. I can't remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Matsuda's back! I mean, we're back! Did you all think I was just going to leave you? HAHA. NeverrrxD And don't worry, Derrot, I will definitely do a beach chapter. I just can't tell you when it's coming. Teehee.

I figure that Matsuda doesn't know much English. I could be wrong, but I'm sticking with it anyway. Light knows English because one, he's a _**FREAKIN' GENIUS**_ and two, we saw him translate a piece of literature in class in one episode. Mikami, I'm not too sure about, but to be a lawyer, don't you have to be bilingual?

I also realized that I said Yagami-san left Light his savings, which makes no sense because he left him yen and I never said a word about converting or using US currency. So just bare with me because I have no idea how they do that, switching countries and monies. :P  
---

After small talk and a make out session, Light and Matsuda made it out the car and into the store. Matsuda couldn't read the signs very well, even mistaking the electronics section in the back for the swim wear racks. But Light led him to the right part of the store and they split up. The dark haired officer volunteered to buy Mikami's clothes because he 'just wanted to make amends,' but the mischievous glint in his eye read differently. Light let him have his fun anyway.

And have fun Matsuda did. He grabbed a buggy and went about the men's clothing section, picking out random, yet decent, items. He didn't know Mikami's size either, but he knew what he didn't wear and that was a good enough clue. Despite Light's talking about the savings they had, Matsuda figured it be best to not go overboard, so he only bought 4 outfits for himself and 4 more for Mikami. Light was picking out his own clothes, or so Matsuda assumed.

Next was food. They needed food badly. There was no way Matsuda could settle for going out to eat every night. That was around what, $30? More like $50 with the way they could eat. Plus the hotel cost, which was well around $400. Not to mention that rental car. Just because Matsuda couldn't read English very well didn't mean he couldn't read numbers. It wasn't like Light was a charity. Matsuda pouted; this wasn't right. Light was sacrificing all this for them.

Speaking of Light, it had been over 30 minutes now. Where could he be?

Matsuda started to the TV section where a news cast was being aired. Light loved to watch the news. And there he was, standing in front of a wall of screens next to a blond haired woman. The man got close enough to hear the report when the woman spoke,

"Isn't it a relief? Finally! Now America doesn't have to worry about that Kira on the loose here!"

He couldn't really make out what she was saying. His English wasn't exactly the best in the world. But he had understood the words 'America' and 'Kira'. Light's shoulders slumped and he laughed halfheartedly with the woman before she strolled off.

"What was that?" Matsuda asked as he came up on Light's side.

"It was nothing." Light replied numbly.

Matsuda nodded and smiled; if Light said it was nothing, then it was nothing. His tongue struck out and wet his lips before he suddenly grabbed the younger man and kissed him gently. Light complied, allowing Matsuda the chance to be the leader, and snaked his arms around his lover's slender waist. Matsuda's hands found their way to Light's face, cupping his cheeks and bringing his face closer, if possible. He felt like melting to the blue and white tiled floor as Light made faint little noises. He had only heard those noises a few times before, but to know that it was because of him sent a tingling feeling through him.

"Is this really the place for this?" Light's breath tickled Matsuda's bottom lip.

"Wha ... ?"

Matsuda hadn't even been paying attention. He was surprised to find Light's eyes open and his breath in his body. Was Matsuda the only one affected from head to toe by that kiss? He parted from Light hesitantly. The brunette's lip turned up in a smile as Matsuda grabbed the buggy and strolled away, blushing madly and shaking his head.

They headed to the cash register, paid for the items, and into the car. Matsuda got in the car and gasped. Light stopped in midair, concern slashing across his face.

"I forgot to buy food!"

"Oh. Don't worry. Just call Mikami and ask what he wants."

Matsuda frowned at the idea. Did Mikami _really_ have to eat? But Matsuda flipped out his phone and called Mikami anyway.

"What is it, idiot?" Mikami's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Shut up, butt head," Matsuda growled, "What do you wanna eat?"

"Food."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Food. If you're so smart, then pick something good."

"Oh, I'll-"

"Matsuda."

Matsuda smiled anxiously as Light climbed into the car and gave him a look, "Ahem. As I was saying. I'll get you something good."

"Whatever."

Mikami hung up and Matsuda closed the phone.

"He said something good."

"And what do you consider good?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want."

Light rolled his eyes, causing Matsuda to simply smile. He watched the window for places to pick up something to eat. When he saw something remotely decent, he pointed it out to Light, who really didn't seem to care. He pulled up the drivethru and began to order the food. Matsuda sat still in the passenger seat, listening to Light speak. He loved listening to Light speak in English. There was just something about the way he spoke and the accent that laced around the words and how it all just rolled of his tongue. Plus the fact that it was Light.

The only thing on Matsuda's mind the whole ride home was something along the lines of him, Light, and a bathroom. So when Light pulled into the hotel parking lot, he barely had time to turn the vehicle off when Matsuda grabbed the food and raced in the room. He tossed the food to Mikami, who had been watching the news on TV, and grabbed Light's hand.

"Did you hear, Kami? They say that Ki-"

"No timeee!" Matsuda hissed, before slamming the bathroom door shut.

For the first time in as long as he could remember, Light was in a situation, that didn't involve Kira, that had caught him off guard. He bit back a moan when Matsuda nibbled at the junction of his neck and collarbone. This is was going too fast and he didn't have time to catch himself.

"Matsuda," Light started, "What are you doing?"

"This, Light-kun, is the result of you speaking in English and me not having the slightest idea what the heck you're saying, but the way you say what you say sounds hot." Matsuda replied.

"Really now? Well, _this_," Light chuckled, flipping their positions and pressing against Matsuda, "is what happens you get careless in your ... _excitement_."

The dark haired officer's cheeks grew a rosy shade as Light kissed him heatedly, undoing his shirt at the same time. Just as the younger's slender fingers grazed Matsuda's naval and undid the last button, the door flew open and Mikami came through the doorway. His eyes glowered a bright red at Matsuda before he grabbed Light's hand and tugged him out the bathroom.

"Butthe- MIKAMI!" Matsuda yelled, stomping out the bathroom.

He was about to yell and scream about how utterly wrong it was to interrupt something like that, but his words never left his mouth and he stopped to watch the scene unravel. Mikami was still holding Light's hand, but he wasn't moving and instead he just stood there. His long black hair partially hid his blushing face. Light was smirking that irresistible grin of his.

"K-Kami," Mikami whispered shyly and loosened his hold on Light's hand hesitantly.

"Teru," Light traced a fingertip along the side of Mikami's palm.

"Ahem!" Matsuda cleared his throat loudly, dismissing the tell-tale scene he had just witnessed, "Light-kun, aren't you tired?"

"Not very, but tomorrow I do need to go look for a job." Light turned from Mikami.

Mikami looked after him with a disappointed look. Matsuda grinned triumphantly.

"So what type of job are you going for?" Matsuda asked, his victory coming through in his tone.

Mikami didn't even look at him, but instead walked over to his bed where the bags were. He quickly picked out the bag with the clothes meant for him and headed to the bathroom.

Light glanced at Matsuda, "I don't know just yet. The police force is out of the question. The newspaper, maybe. I'm up for just about anything I can get."

Matsuda shrugged, " ... what about me?"

"You? I told you, you'd have to stay home."

"What? Why?!"

"Matsuda, can you speak English?"

"... no."

"Exactly. Besides, I enjoy taking care of you. Just sit back and relax, and I'll take care of you, okay?"

Matsuda sighed lightly, "I ... okay."

"That's my Matsu-baby."

Light leaned down and planted a cliche kiss on Matsuda's forehead, making the other turn away stubbornly.  
-

"Good night, Light-kun!" Matsuda chided, cuddling under the covers and closer to Light.

"Good night, Matsuda." Light replied, petting Matsuda's head.

"Good night, Mikami-san," Matsuda chided again, the sing-song tone in his voice sounding the victory of sharing a bed with Light.

"Shut up." Mikami hissed inaudibly.

"Good night, Teru," Light called to the other side of the room.

"Good night, Kami!"  
---

**A/N:** Harhar, silly Matsu-baby. Be nice. And that language fetish? Where's that innocence you're supposed to have? xD I know that this chapter was completely rushed and pointless, but what's a fanfiction without them? The next one won't be, promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **And now, we can get on to the _interesting_ part! x)  
---

For the next week, Light and Mikami went out searching for jobs. Matsuda stayed home, but not because he wanted to. He had only gotten so far to listing jobs that he could get, which were not many, when Light excused them from Mikami's presence and seduced him into silence in the bathroom. Needless to say, the next morning Matsuda was upset to wake up in the hotel room alone.

"They think I'm so useless!" he mumbled to himself, picking up a new pair of pants.

He fumbled to get them on and continued getting dressed. All the while he still mumbled under his breath. He was just as useful! He could go out and get a job. It was just like back at the headquarters.

"Hmph," he said to himself, "Making L's coffee was better than this!"

He plopped back down on the bed, dressed in a white t shirt and some jeans, and pouted. He couldn't remember the last time he had worn a pair of loose jeans and a t shirt Working the Kira case had him at the HQ 24/7. He barely had time to shower, change clothes, or even sleep. L always said that he needed everybody's help to capture Kira. And then he'd send Matsuda to fetch him some more extra- caffeinated coffee.

_'Even the coffee-maker had to be there_,' the raven-haired man thought to himself.

He sighed heavily and turned on the TV. Maybe some TV would take his mind off all this thought of HQ, L, and the task force. But the more he flipped through the stations, the more L's voice penetrated his mind. Finally, Matsuda turned the TV off after only a few minutes and laid back on the bed. He could never tell Light or Mikami, but he missed living in Japan very much. It was his home. And then abruptly jumping on a plane to a country he couldn't even speak the language of?

But Matsuda loved Light and he would follow him to the ends of the earth. He still couldn't figure out why Mikami just had to come with them. What was the point in bringing him along? Sure, the Japanese police would've picked him apart. Knowing the task force and the police well enough, Matsuda couldn't even wish that on Mikami. Even so, that moment, last night ...

_"K-Kami," Mikami whispered shyly and loosened his hold on Light's hand hesitantly. _

-

Matsuda rolled over onto his side and sighed, staring at the wall. Light was simply the guy who proved to Mikami that there were people who thought like him. And when light acted on those thoughts, he became Mikami's god. That was it. There was no romance there. None at all!

And even if Mikami did have those kind of feelings for Light, Light wouldn't return them. Matsuda believed in his heart that he and Light were meant to be and he loved Matsuda the way Matsuda loved him. Their love was mutual, unlike whatever Mikami felt for Light. Light and Matsuda were in love. There was no room for Mikami in this heart shaped picture and there never would be.

But ... that moment ...

_RING RING RING!_

Matsuda yelped at the sound. He expected something explosive to happen, like Aizawa and Mogi busting through the door with Light in handcuffs. But it was just his cell phone. It was probably Light or Mikami calling.

"Tota her- I mean, hello?" he answered, correcting himself; he was no longer a police officer.

"Matsuda-chan?" came the frail, high-pitched voice of the number one Kira fan.

'_Oh, crap._'

"Misa?"

"Matsuda-chan! Where's Light-kun?! Nobody can find him!"

"Misa-chan, calm down. Why didn't you call him?"

"Misa did! But he's ignoring Misa ... he hasn't answered his phone at all!"

"Maybe he's busy?"

"B-B-But, Matsuda-chan! Nobody can find him! I went by Yagami-san's house, but only she and Sayu-chan were there. Not even Mogi-chan knows where he is! But Misa has a feeling that **Matsuda-chan** knows!"

"Me?"

"Yes! Matsuda-chan ... please, tell me. Misa's so worried about Light-kun."

And it was obvious that she was. Her voice was a little shaky like she had been crying earlier and she seemed just as anxious. Matsuda was beginning to feel guilty. If that was him, in Misa's shoes, he'd be heartbroken too. Not knowing where Light was for days on end. The very idea made his eyes tear up. Maybe ...

"Misa ... Light ..."

"Yes?" she cried hopefully.

No. Matsuda shook his head, no.

"Light's busy right now, but when he's ready, he'll get back to you. I promise."

Misa gasped angrily over the phone line, "MATSUDA-CHAN."

"I'm sorry, Misa!"

"No, you're not! You're just selfish like those wenches back at that University! You just want to steal Light-kun from Misa and keep him for yourself!"

"No! Misa! You've got it wrong! Light and Mikami are-"

"MIKAMI?! That backstabbing, home-wrecking bastard helped you?! Misa should've known! Misa will find my Light-kun if it's the last thing Misa does! Never underestimate Misa's love for Light!"

"But, Mis-"

"SOME FRIEND YOU ARE."

With that, Matsuda was left pleading to the dial tone. He growled to himself as he close his cell phone with a faint 'clank.' This was bad. No, this **horrible**. How could he have let this happen? How could he possible tell Light that his stalker girlfriend was after him?

'_She sure has gotten more annoying since me and Light-kun got together,_' Matsuda thought, his eye twitching lightly.

However, Matuda quickly changed his mind frame to how he was going to tell Light that Misa had called, and what she had said.

-

"She what?" Light asked, dropping a bag of food on the floor.

"She called and said that she was looking for you." Matsuda sighed, fumbling with his the buttons on Light's jacket as he held the garment close.

Light looked as though he were thinking. Matsuda sighed and placed the jacket on the bed before standing up. Light didn't have to say it for him; he knew. He had messed up big time.

"Matsuda!" Light suddenly said.

"Huh? Wha? Did I really mess up this time, Light-kun? I'm sorry!" Matsuda cried, feeling horrible.

Light raised an eyebrow, "I never said you messed up. You actually did something good."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did." Light pulled the other close to him, snaking his arms around a slender waist, "Now that Misa is upset, she won't be able to think straight. She'll just trip over herself and make bad mistakes. She'll never find us."

"Are you sure? What if she gets the task force to help her?"

"Like they really have an idea where we could be."

"I guess, but ... what if she does happen to find us?"

"She's too stupid," Light spat coldly.

Matsuda was slightly taken back by the tone in Light's voice when he insulted Misa. But he nodded anyway. Light grinned at the older man and tightened his hold on his waist, bringing him even closer. Matsuda blushed and pushed his hands against the warm chest of his younger lover. Light persisted, capturing Matsuda's lips with his, igniting a fiery kiss.

The former officer moaned heatedly, running his fingers through Light's chocolate hair. He wasn't sure when or how they had wound up on the bed, but they did. The only thing that mattered was the he was here, Light was here, and Mikami _wasn't_. What could be better?

"Mmph," he groaned, "L-Light-kun."

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Matsuda sputtered, his words ending just as Light succeeded in freeing the man of his jeans.

"I love you too," Light sat up, grinning down at Matsuda.

Matsuda's heart fluttered in his chest, tickling his rib cage. He loved hearing Light say those three words. It never ceased to catch him off guard in the best way.

"I mean it!" he suddenly blurted out.

Light really didn't seem to be listening. Matsuda sighed and relaxed, letting Light do as he pleased. The brunette's hands roamed along the man's body, teasing Matsuda with his skilled touch. As he watched Light work magic on his body, he still couldn't help but wonder if the younger knew how much he loved him. Light would never say things he didn't even remotely mean, right?

It didn't matter now though because, as Light's mouth came down Matsuda, nothing did.

---

**A/N:** The next chapter is about Mikami! Or he gets more spotlight than he normally does, because I really don't give him as much spotlight as he deserves. -bad bad bad-


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I promise I'm not dead! It was a terrible case of writer's block and that common absence of love for a series/fandom – I've successfully fallen back in love with Death Note, no need to worry. Haha. But who cares about the excuses? Let's get to that chapter that was (literally) a year in the making. I hope my writing style hasn't changed _too_ much since then!

Ahh, but hold on a sec! I have to thank all the people who have even _viewed_ this fanfic over the past year. It's amazed me how many people have just looked at it. The fanbase of MatsudaxLightxMikami is growing, I see!

And the last thing, excuse how I call Light "His Kira." It's a habit from Death Note discussion. What can I say?

--

Mikami had never been one to stay out of schedule long, or at all, for that matter. However, when Kira, Light, his God had thrown out the suggestion of moving to the US, the lawyer jumped at the word. He wasn't fearful or nervous of the country; he had been there before when several clients had business in the nation. It was cultural, yet strange, and as out of schedule as Mikami had ever gotten. Living there wouldn't be much of a change. It was just a _new_ schedule.

The prosecutor also had not been one to understand the mechanics of love. As far as he knew, love was complicated and something he would be better off not bothering with. Love made people think illogically and do crazy things, like ... moving to another country.

The dark-haired man had sworn when he was younger not to "be hit by cupid's arrow" and he had done a pretty good job of it so far. So, what were the feelings inside of him when around his god?

Worshiping a superior figure was a completely different thing than crushing over someone. You were not supposed to drool and stare when your Lord and 'Almighty Kira' came out of the bathroom, steamy and hot from the shower. It was not your place to get upset when your God paid someone else attention because that was envy and envy was a sin. It was especially wrong to get a fluttery feeling in your chest when your heavenly superior touched you or spoke to you because that was love. Mikami did not love Kira – he simply worshiped him with every fiber of his being, and that was the end of it.

The rental car swerved into the parking lot and pulled up to where Light was standing on the curb. He looked tired, or maybe just annoyed. When he got into the car, Mikami took a breath of air and glanced over at him.

"Do you have it?" the younger asked, pulling out a pen from his shirt pocket.

Mikami nodded and hurriedly reached to the glove compartment. As he pulled out the black notebook, Light gave a sound of approval. Light's hand brushed against Mikami's as he took the Death Note.

"You're amazing, Teru," the brunette breathed quietly, enjoying the feel of the deadly notebook in his hands.

"Th-thank you, Kami." Mikami whispered in response.

Suddenly, Light's lips grazed the corner of his mouth and the prosecutor was convinced for a split second that he died. He was set in autopilot to the apartment from then on, trying to figure out if he had dreamed the kiss and if it had actually happened. It was short, quick, and very real, Mikami finally decided when they arrived at the apartment.

The righteous killer was already out of the car and walking to the door. He didn't look back at Mikami, but the man was sure that there had been meaning behind that kiss. Maybe his Kira felt the same way ... ?

When Mikami got out of the car and into the apartment, Matsuda had already begun hugging and kissing on him. The thoughtful man sat on the pale, burgandy couch that came with the place. His eyes adverted to the TV screen that flickered to life. The news was on, but nothing pertaining to Kira.

"Light-kun!" Matsuda whined, tugging at the other's arm, "What will we eat tonight?"

"I thought we would go out to eat, Matsuda. Would you like that?" Light asked, smiling a charming smile.

"Okay!"

"Teru?"

Mikami, who had been focused on the TV, turned his head to the couple. He stared into Light's shimmering eyes and gulped, swallowing that feeling of love; he banished it to the deepest pit of his stomach. After a few seconds, he nodded in agreement, "Whatever you want, Kami."

The man ignored the look of jealousy coming from Matsuda and changed the channel. The national news on, reporting about a Japanese man who was holding a group of woman hostage on the top floor of a building. The man was threatening to throw a woman out the window. As soon as they gave a close up of the man's face and mentioned his name, Mikami turned his head to the side and glanced at Light from the corner of his eye.

Matsuda had previously been sucking the skin off Light's face, or so Mikami saw it. The brunette deity pulled away from the kiss to look at the report. The way the auburn eyes flashed red for a split second caused the youthful lawyer to suck in a gasp of air and dart his eyes back to the TV screen.

"I guess," the ex-officer's voice said loudly, "it's kind of a bad thing that ... er, _Kira_ has left Japan and stopped killing. You could almost say it's a shame, right, Light-kun?"

"Yes, Matsuda. It is."

Mikami couldn't help but twitch at this. Kira had only _left_ Japan. He could still rule with a mighty hand of justice. Distance wouldn't stop that powerful reign. His thoughts jumped into his throat, ready to be spewed in Matsuda's face, but he quickly swallowed them.

'_Kami wouldn't approve_,' the prosecutor mentally reminded himself.

"It's a shame, isn't it, Mikami-san?" Matsuda all but shouted obnoxiously.

"Yes, it is," Mikami gritted out between his teeth.

As if to change the subject, Light interjected with a curious, "What would you like to eat, Teru?"

"... I'm not sure, Kami. Whatever you would like to eat."

"Everyone has certain tastes, Teru; think of something."

Mikami couldn't help but blush faintly. His opinion didn't really matter, but for some reason, the other man seemed more than mildly interested. He could barely hear Matsuda mutter an exasperated '_geez_' over the buzzing of his master's words.

"There's a Japanese restaurant down the road. Samurai-something."

"That ... actually sounds good," Matsuda whispered under his breath in awe.

The attorney registered the grin on Light's face reflecting in the TV screen. He let go of the breath he hadn't known he was holding as he stood and made his way to grab his suit jacket. Matsuda and Light also got up, the older man entwining their fingers.

"I'll drive." Mikami murmured as he left out the door in a rush.

-

"That was delicious, Light-kun!" Matsuda chirped as he eyed his lover with appreciation.

Light nodded to him, his arms folded on top of table; both he and Mikami had finished their meals already. Matsuda was the last to finish because, of course, he had ordered the most. Mikami's brain might have miscalculated, but he figured that the former policeman had eaten enough for all of them. It was disgusting to Mikami, frankly.

"Are you full yet?" the long-haired man asked, a serious tone laced around his voice.

Matsuda took it the wrong way and glared, "Yes, I am!"

"You could have fooled me."

"Light-kun! Tell your little slave to leave me alone."

The brunette smirked at the antics of the two and said gently, "Matsuda, you have some sauce on your chin. Go to the restroom and wipe it off."

"You can't _lick_ it off for me?" Matsuda asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a lecherous manner.

Light leaned to his side in the booth and whispered huskily in Matsuda's ear, "If I did that, I'd be licking a lot more than your chin."

The officer's face flushed like a raspberry and he dashed to the restroom. Mikami's brown eyes fluttered from Matsuda's now empty spot to his God. Light's eyes were a startling shade of flickering red as he reached across the table, gripped Mikami's collar, and yanked the man closer to him. His lips collided with the prosecutor's sloppily. Mikami's lips parted in a gasp. Light took the opportunity gladly, slithering his tongue inside and ambushing the other's mouth.

Mikami had been frozen at first, but he began to melt against those lips as he realized this was not a dream. He wanted to kiss back terribly, but his body had failed to remember how to function. All he could do was hope that he wasn't literally floating to the ceiling like he felt. Then again, if it was possible that Kira would want to kiss him and drive him senseless, then _anything_ was possible.

It was so sudden when the kiss ended; Light pulled away and tossed the other back in his seat. Less than seconds later, the always oblivious Matsuda came around the corner. He was wiping his face with a paper towel and missed the flirtatious overtones of the bedroom eyes Mikami was receiving.

"I got it off, Light-kun, but I think it would've been a lot easier if you would've just licked – what's wrong with you?" Matsuda asked, eyes trained on Mikami's flustered and dizzied state.

It took Mikami a moment to consider the fact that he was being spoken to. He opened his mouth, but covered it with his hand when all that would come out was a breathy moan. Matsuda was royally confused.

"Light? What's wrong with Mikami-san?"

The youngest man shrugged, a mask of complete concern on his face, "I don't know, Matsuda. He seems to have forgotten how to function altogether."

"Maybe he needs to go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine," came Mikami's amazingly solid-sounding voice, "I just ... I'm fine."

"Oh, well. Don't do that again. I was almost ... worried about you," Matsuda said as he offered his hand to Light.

"I'm going to go start the car," Mikami added and rushed out of the restaurant in a quick pace.

Matsuda stared after the man before turning to Light and asking genuinely, "Light, really. What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. I'll go check on him."

"Oh, okay."

"Here," Light handed Matsuda some money, "Tell her 'Table 13, keep the change.' Okay?"

Matsuda repeated the phrase in shaky English and Light chuckled, "Close enough. That's my Matsu-baby."

The older man crimsoned as Light traced his jawline with a slender finger before leaving.

-

Mikami sat in the driver's seat, trying to revive his knowledge of breathing. Light had kissed him. Kira had kissed him. His God had kissed me. The memory was imprinted into his brain.

Who cared that one was deity and the other was a lowly servant? Who cared that they were both male? Who cared that there had been people there? It didn't matter that it had been a public place. None of that made it wrong. The fact that it had been his Lord Kira made it honorable, true, and real – not to mention that being on the receiving end had felt damn good.

A trembling hand touched Mikami's lips as his lungs finally began to work right and he gave a gentle breath, "Kami-sama ... ?"

"Yes?"

The unexpected reply made Mikami jump almost out of skin, which was rare for the man. He turned his head to the window reluctantly. Light stood outside the open passenger seat window, leaning inside.

"Kami!"

"The one and only."

"..."

Light chuckles and opens the door, slipping into the passenger seat. The older man stiffens, all his muscles freezing. Just being in the same air as his savior makes something inside him stir. Light seems to sense the change in his servant and leans closer, touching the other man's shoulder with his hand gently.

"You don't get kissed much, do you, Teru?"

"N-no ..."

"Then let me _bless_ you and change that," Light replies feverishly.

"Ah ... !"

There's a flash of skin, suit, and background and Mikami opened his eyes to find himself locked in a breathtaking kiss. His Kira held him by his forearm, lips mashed together. One skilled hand pulled a handful of Mikami's mop of now messy inky-shaded hair down, taking his head with it and allowing Light a lot more freedom with the kiss. Mikami couldn't help but feel indesicive about what feels better: the pleasurable yet painful hair-pulling or the lung-stopping kiss?

"Ngh, Kami-samaaa!" Mikami cries silently as Light makes quick work of his shirt and tie, loosening them enough to get his lips underneath.

Frenzied lips nibbled across Mikami's upper body. They danced around his collarbone, the dips and junctions in his neck, and throat. There was a dire feeling of need rising in Mikami. He wasn't sure what it was, or why it was happening, but he knew it had something to do with the current situation.

Like the kiss in the restaurant, it all ended too soon. Light pulled away from the kiss, did a half decent job of fixing Mikami's shirt and tie, and got out of the car. The attorney, left in the car, liquefied against the leather seat, body and brain included.

He was amazed when he discovered he could at least move his eyes. It must have been a miracle that something on his body still functioned. Mikami tried his best to shake off the gelatin feeling that flowed through his limbs as he spied out of the corner of his eye Light and Matsuda coming back to the car. His arm felt like it weighed a ton as he started the car.

"Are you ready to leave, Mikami-san? Are you okay now?" Matsuda asked as he slipped into the car.

Mikami flushed and stuttered a soft, "Yeah."

--

**A/N:** I know, I know; keep it in your pants, Light!

Anyway, I fear that my writing style has severely changed. Has it?


End file.
